starpathfandomcom-20200214-history
Pirates
Piracy is and has been a common phenomenon on many worlds across the galaxy, and it would come as no surprise that with the advent of spacetravel it also spread into the galaxy as a whole. The practice was at one point common across all sectors and quadrants, but has declines with the growth of interplanetary states. Currently only the north western quadrant suffers the scourge of piracy and lawlessness, earning it the name The Renegade Quadrant (usually shortened to the RQ). While some notable pirate crews and fleets have been completely defeated and eradicated, there are still a numerous amount of them operating within the RQ, fiercely attacking anyone who attempts to bring law and order into their quadrant. Major Pirate Groups The Gathering of Blades The gathering of blades are is a covenant of pirate fleets where it's leaders meet from time to time to form agreements and draw up boundaries. It is a uneasy alliance, as would be expected of buccaneering cutthroats, but the High Captains usually agree that they can more easily control the RQ if they don't step on each others toes. Fleets that are commanded by a High Captain that possesses a seat in the GoB usually are quite large. The size of these fleets, and the fear and respect for their High Captains and the GoB, make them more influential than other, independent, fleets and crews. Kromm Armada Arguably the biggest pirate fleet in the galaxy, it employs a strange duality under the leadership of High Captain Wana Kromm, direct descendent of the fleets founder Seral Kromm. While most of the Kromm Armada conducts illegal activities, mostly gunrunning and extortion, in the RQ a small part of the fleet travel within the borders of galactic states to subtly shuttle supplies and recruit new members. Blackstar A relatively new fleet that quickly gained traction, size and notoriety thanks to the ruthless leadership of their High Captain, a collective exile by the name of Hynam Sidikan. Blackstar are usually involved in drug dealing and manufacturing, extortion, hacking and assasinations. Atiuyy'apaat A relatively small fleet, headed by the mysterious Atiuyy, a race that is said to have their origin in another galaxy. They are less inclined to use violence than their colleagues, but are not above it if it will benefit their operations. The Abiuss'alaan are the biggest force behind the galactic black market and thanks to numerous undercover operatives and their restraint in using violence their reach extends far beyond the borders of the RQ. Their operations in the milky way galaxy is headed by Chairman Usu and his subordinate High Captain Oto. Exiled Ayr usually find themselves in their employ due to their cultural similarities to the Abiuss themselves, along with number of other shell companies and pirate crews acting as proxies in their operations. Golden Fangs Made up almost exclusively of Aracaans of different breeds, the Golden Fangs are a prominent fleet in smuggling and drug sales, manufacturing and running. Their current High Captain, Kshurax the Sand Baron, built his fleet up by acquiring and smuggling a relatively new drug known as red sand into SOL and Yscom space. The golden fang monopoly was interrupted when Blackstar emerged and a brief turf war erupted which ended when Hynam Sidikan managed to land herself a position in the Gathering of Blades. Dagger's Marauders Founded by a former SDF Major Gerald Daggers, the Dagger's Marauders were escapees from a prison colony on the planet Vorago. After overthrowing the wardens he established a free port for pirates on the planet. During the following years, Daggers and his Marauders went from planet to planet and strong armed the population in handing over ports to their crew. After securing a number of spaceports in close proximity to Yscom and Upyri space (sometimes by striking deals with the Frontier Militia). This netted him a spot in the Gathering of blades a he split his fleet in half. One part would man the ports and keep them running, while the other would focus on looting, hijacking kidnapping and intelligence collection. Hellion Hellion is one of the oldest fleets in existence, even tracing their origins so far back as the Great Eastern Pirate conflict. Adept in many areas, the Hellion currently focus on working as muscles for hire, raiding, extortion and slavery. Their current High Captain is a gorakon by the name of Hakuyhambi. Hellion employs almost all races in the galaxy, and have even been attributed with the spread of the savage Tahmk across the RQ. Steel Legion A prominent arms manufacturer and smuggler, the Steel Legion is lead by a disgruntled khergian exile Krupin Levko. Aside from their armament side, the Steel Legion is also known for their savagery. They are active raiders, but also function as muscle for hire. Non-GoB Pirate Groups Red Corsairs The Red Corsairs is a large pirate group operating in the Southeastern Quadrant. Because there are no other organized pirate fleets in the sector (unlike those of the Renegade Quadrant) the Red Corsairs have been able to grow and expand relatively undistrubed. Following the Legkiy Independence War the Red Corsairs not only managed to secure a permanent foothold for their operations but they also sent a message to the rest of the galaxy: don't mess with the organized pirates. The Blackwell Reavers The Blackwell Reavers are a large pirate group operating mainly in the Renegade Quadrant (but has been known to travel elsewhere), It has no true base of operations beyond its captial ship, the Guillotine. It is lead by its founder Valencia 'Valkyrie' Blackwell up until 2426, then it is lead by her daughter Lauren Blackwell from then on. The Ironbloods The Ironbloods are a large pirate group operating in the Renegade Quadrant, based primarily inside the Pronyth system. Lead by Zhao Chang, a former Sol System Navy officer, they developed a friendly relationship with the Blackwell Reavers during the early 2410s. The Red Phantoms The Red Phantoms are a large pirate group operating in the southern portion of the Renegade Quadrant, mainly harrassing the forces of Yscom and Sol. They are lead by a man named Slade Beckwith. They developed a friendly relationship with the Blackwell Reavers during the mid 2400s. BR-Pirate.png|''A typical Blackwell Reaver (up until 2426.)'' Ironbloods.png|''A typical Ironbloods pirate.'' RedPhantom.png|''A typical Red Phantom.'' Minor Pirate Groups The Stray Dogs The Stray Dogs were a small pirate group lead by Uric Corbett during the 2390s through the 2400s. After the disappearance of Uric, the Stray Dogs began to wander aimlessly (much like their namesake) without a solid leader. Eventually, they would be absorbed into the Blackwell Reavers under Valkyrie's leadership. The Shamrock Crew A small group specializing in armament smuggling in and out of the RQ. They are lead by "Ma" Olenna Duffy, with her three sons acting as captains in their operations. Takatoon Tusks A small, but fiercely efficient band of pirates that operate in the Hexagon system close to Upyri space. Originally named after the planet where they were first encountered, Takatoon, their ranks consist of outcasts and exiles mostly from the UFP or the SSG. Contrary to other pirate groups, who crisscross space raiding ships and colonies, the Tusks make their living of ambushing scavengers and explorers who come looking for treasure in the Kauzen ruins that litter the systems worlds. Their isolation and self-sufficiency makes them hostile to outsiders, and most believe they do not protect the Kauzen treasures but merely use them to attract prey and to preserve their own constructed society of misfits and renegades. Privateer Groups Privateer groups are similar to pirates, but attack and destroy other pirate groups in exchange for funds or pardons from the larger galactic factions. The Black Crow Corsairs The Black Crow Corsairs are a pirate-turned-privateer group lead by Lencho 'Lynch' Van Der Walt. In exchange for a pardon from the Sol System Government, they hunt other pirate groups that dare attempt to attack Sol vessels and other Sol endeavors. Renegade Groups Renegade groups tend to follow their own path, preying on pirate groups as well as civilians and the forces of galactic factions. The Blood Corps The Blood Corps is a renegade faction founded by former Upyri Marine Anora Cortus. Their goal is the eradication of all pirate and criminal groups in the Renegade Quadrant and the galaxy, but they are openly hostile to galactic factions as well. Kavir Lions While more of a mercenary group than they are a pirate band, the Lions do raid cargo ships and colonies for much needed supplies from time to time, as well as attack and/or gather intel on other pirate groups should they be hired to do so. Anora-Crew-Member.png|''A typical member of the Blood Corps.'' BS LionsDude.jpg|''A member of the Kavir Lions.'' Crimson Incarnate Piracy has waned down to the point where states have expanded across the Galaxy. However, an age of survival has stressed the importance of working together in a common goal. Free Alliance of the Tide The Free Alliance is a coalition of many pirate groups under one Pirate King by the name of Gregor Howlett, a former slave to a mercenary faction who broke out. By 2490, they are the largest Pirate coalition who has dealt with states such as the Crimus and Yscom who sought out their territory. Category:Lore